The Kitten Project
by mochimaruvii
Summary: Who here has a kitten, 2 kittens, 3 kittens even...Well, we thought, 'what would happen if we gave kittens to some anime charas? Young, undisciplined, and cute kittens.' The result: Read on the find out!
1. Prologue

The Kitten Project  
  
  
Co-written by Gin Ryu-chan and Gingko-chan!  
  
  


* * *

  


  
**Gingko-chan:** Hiya dearest reader!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** *starts to say something* If...ugh...never mind.  
  
**Gingko-chan:** Have fun reading!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** Disclaimer, you forgot the stupid disclaimer.  
  
**Gingko-chan:** You do it!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** No! You do it!  
  
**Gingko-chan:** You do it!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** No! You do it!  
  
**Gingko-chan:** You do it!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** No! You do it!  
  
**Gingko-chan:** You do it!  
  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** *grumble...grumble* Fine!  
  
We, meaning Gingko-chan and I do _not_ own Yugioh, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. They belong to their respective creators and sponsors. And further more...please do not flame us.   
  
There! Done! I semi-hate you sometimes ya knowthat?  
  
**Gingko-chan:**Mwahahahahahahaha!! On with the story!  
  
  


* * *

  


Please type in access code: 362*372598*34839*48_  
  
ACCESS GRANTED_  
  
YOU HAVE GAINED ACCESS TO THE FILES OF THE KITTEN PROJECT_  
  
PURPOSE: What effect will three small kittens have on various characters of various animes_  
PERSONAL REASON OF AUTHORS: To see how long it will take for various subjects to snap_  
  
VICTIMS:_  
  
KAIBA, Seto_  
  
PEGASUS (YUGI-OH)_  
  
SAOTOME, Ranma (RANMA 1/2)_  
  
TSUKINO, Usagi_  
SENSHI OF CRYSTAL TOKYO_  
  
WINNER, Quatre Raberba_  
YUY, Heero_  
BARTON, Trowa_  
CHANG, Wufei_  
MAXWELL, Duo  
  
  
CONTROLS: Three kittens in each household. All young, undisciplined and cute to boot (Don't forget big watery eyes that no one could resist)_  
  
TIME: 5 weeks (not real time)_  
  
  


* * *

  
Yay! This is the prologue! Hope you liked it! Remember to R&R!  
  
Gingko-chan*  
~Gin Ryu-chan~  



	2. Week 1

The Kitten Project  
  
  
Co-written by Gin Ryu-chan and Gingko-chan!  
  
  


* * *

  


  
**Gingko-chan:** Yay! The real fun starts now!  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** We'll have to take turns delivering if we want to get this all done.  
**Gingko-chan:** I get Pegasus's fortress!  
**Gin Ryu-chan:** Fine, but I get to watch Kaiba suffer.  
**Gingko-chan:** You have a deal. On with the story!  
  


* * *

  
MONDAY, WEEK 1_  
KAIBA HOUSEHOLD:_  
  
"Yes. I will be on it right away. Don't worry. Yes, I know. I said, don't worry. Hmph."  
  
Kaiba Seto scowled at the phone and pressed the END button of the cellphone, effectively shutting off the annoying voice of his secretary. In minutes, the secretary called back. Kaiba immediately pressed the REJECT button. Stopping the annoying ring of his phone. Smirking, the door to the Kaiba mansion opened and he climbed out the car and walked in, to be greeted by his enthusiastic brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Seto! You're back!"  
  
"I'm back Mokuba, how was school?"  
  
"Not bad, how was work?"  
  
"Annoying. As usual. Remind me to get a new secretary."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the maid ran to get it.  
  
(**Gingko-chan:** See maid run to door! Run maid, run!)  
  
Both the brothers ignored it, they were above answering doors.  
  
The maid ran in, "Sir,this is for you. I think there's something moving inside. And there's a letter ontop too.  
  
Kaiba calmly opened the letter, and proceeded to read, it read as follows  
  
  
_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,  
You have been selected as the proud reciever of these absolutely adorable kittens! Please be patient with them always, and remember to feed them and give them lots and lots of tender loving care.  
  
Yours truly,  
Anonymous  
_   
P.S. One more thing, all property damage done by the felines are not our problem. They're yours.  
  
  
Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. Mokuba squealed.  
  
(Ano, DOES he squeal? We're not too sure, but its funny to think about)  
  
There in the box were three of the most adorable kittens. Mokuba squeals again, in a very un-Mokuba-like way.  
  
(How wierd)  
  
"Can I name them, Seto? Can I, please? I'll name two and let you name the last one! Please?", Mokuba looked at his brother pleadingly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mokuba pointed to a tiny one with grey and white striped fur, and blue eyes, "You're Cuddles."  
The other one was a calico kitten with curious orange eyes, "You're Tickles! You guys are so cute! Seto, you name the last one."  
  
He handed the last kitten to Kaiba. It had bright, sky-blue eyes, and white fur with a slightly silver-coloured sheen. It was coloured suspiciously like Kaiba's favourite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"Call him B.E.W. Short for Blue Eyes White."  
  
"That's too long! Besides, Bew sounds really...wierd. Lets call him Ben, for short."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Unknown to them as they were talking, the kittens had made their way to an expensive vase, made from thick, clear crystal. They climbed up and sniffed at it. Then Ben got an evil gleam in his eyes, and put his paws to the top of the vase and...  
  
Pushed.  
  
It fell to the ground, and because the crystal was thick, it didn't shatter, but dropped right onto Kaiba's foot.  
His scream nearly shattered the windows.  
  
One hour later,  
Kaiba sat on a chair, with a bag of ice on his foot, and a pillow behind his head. As Mokuba played happily with the kittens.  
  
"Come here, maid. Did you see the person who dropped those cats here?"  
  
"Well, actually there was this girl, but I don't think..."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
"Silver hair, and..."  
  
(In another world, the authors type. "My mind was wiped I don't remember anything. Goodbye.")  
  
The maid with her eyes blank said, "My mind was wiped I don't remember anything. Goodbye."  
She walked out of the Kaiba residence and disappeared. Kaiba watched as she left, and put his head in his hands...This has got to be a really bad dream.  
  


~

  
  
TUESDAY, WEEK 1_  
PEGASUS' FORTRESS:_  
  
Pegasus sat in his chair, holding his stomach, "Ahahahahaha! This is so funny! I love Funny Rabbit!"  
  
Suddenly, a package appeared out of nowhere on the table.  
  
"What's this? A package? For me? Goodie!"  
  
Pegasus quickly opened up the package, eagerly. Like a kid with his first Christams present.  
His eyes immediately widened, "They're sooooo cute! I already know what I'm going to name all of you!"  
  
He had gotten a black and grey striped kitten with gleaming yellow eyes, "You're Wolf, like the one that chases Funny Rabbit in the comic!"  
A pitch black kitten with pale-green eyes, "You're Rabbit, you remind me of my Duel Monster card!"  
And a dark-chocolate brown kitten with green eyes, "You're Millenium! That name fits you so well!!!"  
  
"You guys can have run of my entire fortress!"  
The cats mewed in response in the cutest way, "You guys are too cute!"  
  
The kittens immediately jumped off the table, and walked over to start nuzzling at the curtains. Rabbit jumped up to a cupboard, and gave a leap of faith, then made a death defying twist and dug his tiny, sharp claws into the expensive velvet draperies, embroidered in silk threads, all the way from Europe. Unfortunately, Rabbit was too heavy and he started to slide down, with his claws still stuck into the fabric. Tearing sixteen sets of long tears all the way down to the ground.  
  
Pegasus was laughing, reading his comic.  
  
The kittens caused all kinds of mischief, while he did so. Then, he finally looked up. The curtains were virtually non-existent, with only a pile of velvet and silk fluff on the ground underneath to show that they were actually there. A glass vase of roses had been pushed off, and the petals had been pulled off, then scattered around the room. The cupboard the kittens were currently jumping on, was moving around, and plates fell out of it and crashed to the floor. There were holes scratched into the expensive, plushy red carpet. The legs of his chairs and the table were mauled.  
  
This had all happened in the span of five minutes. Amazing isn't it?  
  
Pegasus turned to look at the kittens, "You are so, so, so...CUTE!! I'm going to get a camera...Hey, what's this? A letter?"  
  
  
_Dear Mr. Pegasus:  
  
You have been chosen as the...vict...I mean, friend, yes...friend of these three young kittens. They are very young and impressionably and at times can be a little curious and therefore slightly destructive. Watch them carefully. Take good care of them, and teach them about this world.  
  
Cordially,  
Anonymous  
  
P.S. These kittens cannot be returned, killed, eaten, experimented on, or hurt in any way. Don't try to contact me, 'cause you can't. You on your own. Have fun!  
_   
Meanwhile, Pegasus had found his camera and was rapidly taking pictures of the kittens as they destroyed his dining room.  
  


~

  
  
WEDNESDAY, WEEK 1_  
TENDOU DOJO:_  
  
"Ranma! Come back here! Stand still you baka!" Akane was chasing after Ranma with her gigantic hammer pulled from hyper-space, again.  
  
"You gotta catch me first!"  
  
Then, as if on cue, a package materialised ontop of his head, and landed on him. "Ouch..."  
  
"Ha! I caught you! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Um...'Help me, there's a big cardboard box on my head'?"  
  
"Ha! I'm not going to fall for such a dumb trick!"  
  
Ranma immediately got up, put the box in one hand, and shouted "I'm not joking! Look! Here's the box! I swear, you are so uncute!"  
  
In a few minutes they had gone into the main room, and set the box on the low table.  
"I wonder what it is? Ranma, do you have any enemies? This could be a bomb, ya'know?" Akane poked at the box with a finger.  
"Let's read the letter first."  
  
  
_Dear Mr. and Ms. Ranma Saotome,  
  
You are now the proud owner of something you may not want. You are to feed and give these creatures care. You are not to throw or hurt them in any way. But I'm sure your fiancée will make sure on that. We are not responsible for any mental, physical or property damages done. Have a nice day. And best of luck.  
  
Yours truly,  
Anonymous  
_   
  
"What do they mean, something I don't want, let's see what's in here."  
Ranma opened up the package slowly, and peered in, his eyes widened, and he immediately sprang away from the table, and slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
"C...C....C....C.....C-A-T-S!! I HATE CATS!! TAKE THEM AWAY!!! TAKE THEM AWAY!!!"  
  
"Ranma, you are such a dork. Aww...look, they're soooo cute! Can I name them, please?"  
  
Ranma gave no reply just continued to cower away in fear.  
  
The Tendou's newest family members are as follows...  
A bright yellow kitten with orange eyes, now called "Y-chan, short for the English word, yellow".  
A pale green kitten with dark green eyes, now called "M-chan, short for Midori, which means green"  
A light smokey grey kitten with pink eyes, now called "G-chan, inspired by the letter G, from grey"  
  
Ranma continued to scream, as the kittens started to make their way to him, they seem to find him very attractive, like he was their mother or something. Ranma immediately got up and ran, while the kittens followed in hot pursuit.  
  
(**Authors: ** This is gonna be fun...)  
  


~

  
  
THURSDAY, WEEK 1_  
WINNER RESIDENCE:_  
  
It was another normal day in the Winner residence. With all the Gundam pilots included, of course.  
  
"Maxwell! Come back here! Justice shall be served!"  
  
Wufei was chasing after Duo, and both were running around in circles in the living room.  
  
Heero was sitting, polishing his gun.  
  
Trowa was reading his book while balancing on one finger.  
  
Quatre was sipping his tea, and trying to stop Wufei and Duo from fighting, unsuccessfully.  
  
See? Another normal day at the Winner residence.   
Then, they heard the doorbell ringing, a Maguanac had gone to answer it, and came back shortly with a blank expression on his face, and a box in his arms. "I did not see anyone. I did not just get mind-wiped. This box is for you, Master Quatre."  
With that, he dropped downed the box on the table, walked out the door, and disappeared.  
  
(**Gin Ryu-chan:** What is with you and wiping peoples minds, then making them disappear?)  
  
(**Gingko-chan:** I dunno. It's funny to watch.)  
  
(**Gin Ryu-chan:** -_-;  
  
"Look, there's a letter addressed to me, I wonder who it is?" Quatre held the envelope in his hands and turned it, examining the writing.  
  
"Probably another of your secret admirers." Duo poked at the box.  
  
After that, Heero accused the box of being a bomb from their enemies, and he was about to shoot it, when Quatre stopped him, saying that the bomb would blow up if he shot it. Wufei was creeping up behind Duo and trying to chop his braid off. Trowa was ignoring everybody, and continued to read his book.  
  
"Let's read the letter first, then we'll know what it is."  
  
  
_Dear Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner,  
  
You have been specially selected and now appointed as the guardians of these three bundles of joy. *snicker* Have fun. Don't let Heero shoot them, don't let Wufei chase them, protect them well. They are going to be your responsibility. When and if something happens, you have no one to blame but yourself. May you live long and prosper, if the kittens let you, that is.  
  
Cordially,  
Anonymous  
  
P.S. Name them whatever you want, but do it quickly._  
  
  
Quatre's eyes practically shone, as he watched the darling little kittens, he picked each one out individually. The first he took out, had dust-coloured fur and green eyes, "You're Sandrock."  
The second had brown fur with stripes of gold, and orange eyes, "You're Joy."  
The last was a Persian blue kitten with green eyes, "You're Peace."  
  
"This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, say hi to everyone else.  
  
The kittens, Joy and Peace immediately started playing around with Duo's braid, and Sandrock started running around in circles after Wufei with his tiny kittens wide with innocence and carrying Wufei's katana in his little teeth.  
  
(Muahahaha.)  
  


~

  
  
FRIDAY, WEEK 1_  
  
(Out of much debate, we decided to change Friday from Sailormoon to a normal damage report, and Saturday and Sunday will be free for the kittens and their owners to get better acquainted with each other.)  
DAMAGE REPORT:_  
  
KAIBA RESIDENCE:_  
One crushed foot  
One slightly cracked vase_  
One mind-wiped, un-named, unimportant maid_  
  
PEGASUS' FORTRESS:_  
One completely destroyed dining room, 'nuff said_  
  
TENDOU DOJO:_  
One traumatized individual_  
  
WINNER RESIDENCE:_  
One cat-grabbed katana_  
One frayed, batted-around braid, still attached_  
  
  


* * *

  
Yay! That was the end of the first week! Had fun? Laughed? Please don't be offended if we happened to have traumatized your favourite character, it wasn't meant to be offensive. Hope you liked it! Please give us your comments!  



	3. Week 2

The Kitten Project  
  
  
Co-written by Gin Ryu-chan and Gingko-chan!  
  
  


* * *

  


  
**Gingko-chan:**Yo cats...and humans...and other things reading. Sorry for the LONG wait.  
**Gin Ryu-chan:**Ya, because you were too laz...  
**Gingko-chan:***Whaps Gin Ryu-chan with a paper fan, repeatedly* Shut *whap* Up! *whap*  
**Gin Ryu-chan:**Ow, meanie. Now, kids that's why Gingko TREES are pretty but if you see someone called Gingko you should...  
*Gets whapped unconscious by a steel tipped paper fan*  
**Gingko-chan:**Anyway. We do not own these characters or their animes. And, furthermore, the kittens belong to us. But you can borrow them for cuddling if you want.  
  


* * *

  
MONDAY, WEEK 2_  
KAIBA HOUSEHOLD:_  
  
Kaiba is thinking. These are his thoughts.  
  
_I hate those cats. They've destroyed three Ming vases, four crystal vases, five glass vases, and two steel vases. Also, one marble statue, two crystal statues, and three sets of imported, embroidered drapes. And this morning they washed all my headache pills down the drain! Leaving only one. I swear. They're against me.  
_   
"SETO!! Time to give Cuddles, Tickles, and Ben a bath!" Mokuba called from the bathroom.  
  
_Maybe I can drown them._  
  
**Authors:**You can't. You just MIGHT end up drowning yourself. You just might happen to trip and get stuck. You never know. Mwahahahahaha. 'Sides, we can destroy Kaiba Land if all else fails.  
  
_Who said that?! You FIENDS!_  
  
"SETO!! Come ON!!"  
  
"Fine. I'm coming."  
  
BATHROOM:_  
  
The darling kittens splashed around in the shallow, warm bath-water. Bright pink (toxic-looking) bubbles rose from the bubblegum scented foam. The kittens are sooo cute!  
  
Mokuba seemed to be having fun, and he was still relatively dry. But Seto, who had just got here, had gotten soaked in less than two seconds, there was also bright pink foam all over his pure white silk shirt.  
  
**Authors:**Have fun washing it, dear.  
  
Finally, Seto has had enough. He throws up his arms in exasperation. He knocks over his laptop that has magically appeared. It flies into the toilet. You hear a small spark, and smoke comes from it.  
  
Seto blinks. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  


~

  
  
TUESDAY, WEEK 2_  
PEGASUS' FORTRESS:_  
  
In one day, the kittens obliterated one room. Seven rooms have been destroyed since we last checked on our cute, furry, feline friends.  
  
The kitties are currently testing their sharp little claws on the wooden paneling. Wood is amazing for sharpening ones claws. If one has claws.  
  
One of Pegasus' random lackeys walked up and bowed, "Mr. Pegasus, your kittens are currently destroying the study. All your precious books are being ripped to shreds."  
  
"MY COMIC BOOKS?!?!?!"  
  
"No. Your literary books,all your novels and research mat..."  
  
"Oh. THOSE. It doesn't matter. Have you taken pictures?"  
  
"Um...sir. That's not the problem here. They're destroying your fortress!"  
  
"They're just making themselves at home. If any of you make them unhappy, I'll take your soul away."  
  
"Uh...yes sir."  
  


~

  
  
WEDNESDAY, WEEK 3_  
TENDOU DOJO:_  
  
Ranma stretches and yawns. "That was a good sleep. No weird cat-attacking-Ranma-with razor-sharp-claws dreams. All is good. The bed is warm."  
  
His eyes widened. There were KITTENS in his bed. He jumps away screaming bloody murder.  
  
The kittens however, were curled up in a bundle of warm fur, and they looked absolutely adorable! Plus, they were doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Akane pops her head into the room. "Ranma, you're such a dope. I'm bringing M-chan, Y-chan, G-chan, and P-chan to school today."  
  
In one corner of the room, Ryouga AKA P-chan was being cornered by the kittens. They looked at him curiously with big, bright eyes. Suddenly, an empty, but very dusty box fell onto him. Such accidents happened miraculously throughout the day.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma, who had thought school would be the perfect place to run away, buried his head in his hands and cried silently. _Why me?_   


~

  
  
THURSDAY, WEEK 2_  
WINNER RESIDENCE:_  
  
The cats had gotten hold of Heero's gun. And quite accidentally shot it, and it barely missed Wufei's head.  
  
Wufei was cowering in one corner.  
  
The kittens then moved over to Trowa, who was balancing. They brushed their soft, furry bodies against him.  
"Tickles...Ahh!"  
Then, Trowa fall down. Ouchies.  
  
For now, that is what the kittens have done.  
  


~

  
  
FRIDAY, WEEK 2_  
DAMAGE REPORT:_  
  
KAIBA RESIDENCE:_  
One short-circuited laptop_  
One extremely angry Kaiba Seto_  
Fourteen assorted vases_  
Three imported statues_   
Three sets of imported, embroidered drapes_  
One bottle of headache pills (minus one)_  
  
PEGASUS' FORTRESS:_  
Eight obliterated assorted rooms_  
  
TENDOU DOJO:_  
One dusty pig, trapped under a box_  
One crying, still traumatized, Ranma_  
  
WINNER RESIDENCE:_  
One cowering Wufei_  
One fallen Trowa_  
  
  


* * *

  
**Gin Ryu-chan:**Well, that's it. For this chapter anyways. If you wanna cuddle the kittens, don't worry, they won't bite or scratch or destroy your house. I hope you all enjoyed this. Don't forget to drop a review. Nothin' else to say. Bye!  



End file.
